


magic in bed

by bi_lovely



Series: marvin and whizzer have sex [7]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Wall Sex, bottom whizzer, card tricks, jason is a pure bean, top marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: He got one finger past Whizzer’s entrance and pumped it easily. “God, you even make those silly little magic tricks look sexy.”





	magic in bed

**Author's Note:**

> i love this series so much guys i'm so happy with how it's coming along. i might add some onto the beginning at some point to explore the beginning precanon/act 1 part of their relationship. we'll see what happens. anyway , enjoy :)

The thing was, Whizzer was just so hot. Everything he did was cute or sexy or just  _ hot.  _ If Marvin could nominate him for Sexiest Man Alive he would do it in a second. 

 

Some may say that he’s too obsessed with his boyfriend  — or, at least, they would if they could know he had a boyfriend. Marvin didn’t like to think of it as an obsession. The way he put it was, he was just  _ so  _ in love. 

 

There were many things about Whizzer that could do it for Marvin that weren’t necessarily  _ sexy  _ by any conventional description like the way he stuck his tongue between his teeth when he was snapping a photograph; the look he got on his face when he was reading a good book, like the whole world had melted away and there was nothing left except for him and his book. 

 

Then there were his magic tricks. 

 

The first time he showed his skills off, Marvin could only think of how sweet he was. 

 

Whizzer was sat at the kitchen table one Saturday morning with Jason while Marvin was making breakfast (which Marvin did now that his masculinity wasn’t so fragile as it was a couple years back). 

 

“Hey, kiddo,” Whizzer said, “wanna see a magic trick?”

 

Jason, who was always enamored with everything about Whizzer, eagerly accepted the offer. 

  
“Awesome,” Whizzer said and fanned out the cards he had in his hand. “Pick a card, any card.” 

 

Jason tapped his chin thoughtfully, then picked a card and looked at it. 

 

“Commit it to memory,” Whizzer told him. “You can show your dad.”

 

Marvin came over and peered down at the card, the ace of spades, in Jason’s hand. “Good one,” Marvin said as if he knew anything about cards and as if it made any difference which card Jason had chosen. 

 

“Right, now put it back with the others wherever you’d like,” Whizzer instructed and Jason did. Whizzer shuffled the cards in his hands thoroughly until Jason told him he’d shuffled them enough.

 

“So,” Whizzer said, “I’m going to make three piles with these cards. Pay attention to where your card pops up.”

 

“Okay.” Jason nodded. 

 

Marvin was leaning against the counter, watching closely. Now he was intrigued to see where this was going. 

 

Whizzer divided the cards into three even piles and asked Jason which one his card was in. Jason pointed to the one all the way to his own right. Whizzer took the cards into his hands, stacked into one pile once more, then divided them into three. Jason pointed out the one in the middle. Into one pile the cards went then into three piles for the third time, Jason pointed to the one in the middle again, and Marvin had his head tilted curiously, unsure of how this card trick was going to end. 

 

Whizzer gathered the cards into one pile again, then for a  _ fourth  _ time, he began separating them into three. But before he got through even half the cards he had in his hand, he held one up and asked, “Is this your card?”

 

And there it was between his fingers, plain as the nose on his face, the ace of spades. 

 

“Wow! How do you do that?!” Jason exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. 

 

“Sorry, Jason, but a good magician never reveals his secrets,” Whizzer laughed. 

 

“I’ll admit, that was impressive,” Marvin said. 

 

“Thank you, Marv.”

 

“Do it again!” Jason demanded. 

 

“Okay, okay,” Whizzer laughed again and he fanned out the cards for the second time. 

 

Marvin turned back to the eggs and bacon he was preparing with a smile that he couldn’t get rid of. Whizzer was so good with Jason and it surprised him every weekend; it made him happy every weekend. 

 

***

 

The following Friday at family dinner Whizzer had his cards with him. 

 

“Mendel, just the man I’ve been wanting to see,” Whizzer said dramatically when Marvin’s ex-psychiatrist entered the living room. 

 

“Um,” Mendel said, “this is my house?’

 

“ _ My  _ house.” Marvin glared.    
  


“Not anymore,” Jason said under his breath. 

 

“Why didn’t you just come talk to me?” Mendel asked, pretending like Marvin hadn’t said anything. “I was just in the kitchen.”

 

“ _ My  _ kitchen,” Marvin huffed and Jason rolled his eyes and smacked his father’s arm. 

 

“Sit, Mendel,” Whizzer said and he gestured to the chair that stood opposite him on the other side of the coffee table. Mendel did, looking to Whizzer with a confused expression. “I’m going to show you a card trick.”

 

“Ooh!” Jason grinned. “Mendel, watch closely. Whizzer is  _ really  _ good at this!”

 

“Okay,” Whizzer said, holding out the whole deck. “Tell me when to stop,” he said and flicked through the cards. 

 

Mendel concentrated very closely, then somewhere toward the top of the deck he quickly said, “Stop!”

 

“Here?” Whizzer asked with eyebrows raised. 

 

“Yeah,” Mendel said. 

 

“Okay.” Whizzer took the card out of the deck and put the rest of the deck down. “This is your card, and for this trick, I can know what it is. I swear I’m not cheating. So this is the three of hearts.”

 

“Okay,” Mendel said and nodded. “Cool.”

 

“Hold out one hand,” Whizzer instructed and Mendel did as he said. Whizzer put the card in Mendel’s palm. “Put your other hand on top of it and hold it tightly so you know that I am  _ not  _ touching your card.”

 

“Alright,” Mendel said. 

 

Jason was hanging onto Whizzer’s every word and action excitedly. Marvin was smiling at him. 

 

“Now this one is my card,” Whizzer said and held the seven of diamonds up between his middle finger and his thumb. “Now I’m going to try to get my card into your hand, and your card —” he did a swishing movement with his hand and when he stopped the three of hearts was between his fingers, “— into mine.”

 

Mendel’s eyes grew wide and Marvin gaped at him. Jason was shouting, “He’s done it again! Whizzer’s done it again!”

 

“Look in your hand.” Whizzer smiled. 

 

Mendel separated his palms and held up a card — not the three of hearts, but the seven of diamonds. 

 

“Holy shit!” Mendel shouted. “That’s not possible!”

  
Trina burst into the room. “Mendel! Language!”

 

“But how do you do that?!” Mendel exclaimed and Marvin was still gaping at his boyfriend, in awe of his skills. 

 

“He’s  _ magic! _ ” Jason answered. 

 

Whizzer laughed. “The kid knows what he’s talking about.”

 

***

 

A few days later, Whizzer and Marvin were laying in their bed. 

 

“Can I show you a card trick?” Whizzer asked. 

 

Marvin chuckled. “You’re really obsessed with these lately.”

 

“Do you not want to see my super amazing card trick?” Whizzer raised his eyebrows.

 

“Of course, I do,” Marvin said. “I love your card tricks. Go on.”

 

“Okay,” Whizzer said with a grin. “So I’m going to flick through the deck,” and so he did, just like he’d done with Mendel until Marvin said, “Stop.”

 

“Take that card,” Whizzer said and Marvin did as he was told. “That’s your card, commit it to memory.” 

 

Marvin looked at the queen of diamonds and nodded to Whizzer once.

 

“Now put it back in the deck one card up from the bottom.”

 

“Okay,” Marvin said slowly.

 

“I’m going to cut the deck so that I don’t know where your card is,” Whizzer said and he did so, splitting the deck in two and repiling it so that Marvin’s card was lost somewhere in the middle. “And now if you’ll give me just a moment…”

 

He began making piles all over the place on the mattress, seemingly random piles. Some were small, some were large, some weren’t piles but instead lone cards lying there all on their own. When he had placed all of the cards in the deck somewhere on the mattress, he gathered them all back together. 

 

“Was your card… the jack of clubs?” Whizzer asked Marvin. 

 

“No.” Marvin frowned, disappointed. 

 

“Hm,” Whizzer said. “How about the six of hearts?”

 

Marvin shook his head. 

 

“Shit,” Whizzer sighed. “Well, what about —” he began began spelling out words and with every letter he said he placed a card down on the bed, “— the Q-U-E-E-N O-F D-I-A-M-O-N-D-S.” He slapped down the last card and pulled the next card from the deck; the queen of diamonds. He had perhaps the prominent smirk on his face that he’d ever worn before and Marvin lunged forward, placing his hands roughly on either side of Whizzer’s face and kissing him hard on the mouth. 

 

“ _ Marv, _ ” Whizzer groaned into the kiss and Marvin took the opportunity to lick into his boyfriend’s mouth and kissed him deeper, harder. 

 

He pulled back. “You need to get these cards of the bed right now or I’m gonna make you come all over them.”

 

“Okay.” Marvin nodded. “Okay, yeah, just — just give me one —” he gathered them all into his hands and dumped them messily onto the side table. “There. Done. Fuck me.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Marvin hissed. 

 

In under a minute their clothes were stripped off and on the floor and Marvin had Whizzer pinned beneath him. 

 

“That fucking smirk when you’re asking someone if you’ve got their card and you  _ fucking know  _ you have the right card, you little shit,” Marvin said against Whizzer’s skin while he was placing wet, open mouthed kisses across his lover’s chest. He got one finger past Whizzer’s entrance and pumped it easily, careful not to hurt him as he hadn’t wet his finger before doing so. “God, you even make those silly little magic tricks look sexy.”

 

“More,” Whizzer urged. “More,  _ please.  _ Come on, another finger.”

 

Marvin pulled his fingers away and stuck them in his mouth. He sucked hard on them until they were dripping wet with his saliva. He returned them to Whizzer’s hole then and they slid in with ease. 

 

“ _ Goddammit,  _ Marvin,  _ yes! _ ” Whizzer grabbed onto Marvin’s shoulders. “C’mon, c’mon already!”

 

Marvin pulled his fingers out again, grabbed Whizzer by the wrists, and dragged him off the bed. He pulled him across the room before he hoisted him up around his waist, pressed him against the wall, and thrust into him.

 

Whizzer threw his head back with a loud groan and a  _ bang  _ against the wall.

 

“Are you okay?” Marvin chuckled. 

 

“I’m  _ fine, _ ” Whizzer huffed. 

 

“You hit your head pretty hard there, kiddo —” Marvin chuckled. 

 

“ _ Don’t call me kiddo, _ ” Whizzer hissed. “I’m fine, I said. Now, will you just fuck me?”

 

“Yeah,” Marvin said, and he certainly did. He screwed Whizzer so hard into the wall Whizzer thought he’d go right through it. 

 

“ _ Yesyesyesyes, _ ” Whizzer chanted and his breath was picking up more and more. Marvin knew what that meant; it meant he was right there, right about to come. 

 

Marvin pressed his face against Whizzer’s chest, fucked into him harder. Whizzer’s hands traveled up to Marvin’s hair and  _ pulled  _ and dammit,  _ that  _ was why Whizzer was so into it when Marvin yanked on his hair. Just like that, Marvin was coming inside of him and he dragged Whizzer down with him. 

 

Whizzer came with a loud cry and they slid down the wall, ending up in a heap on the floor. Whizzer’s legs were still around Marvin’s waist when he swiped his thumb across Marvin’s chin.

 

“What was that on my chin?” Marvin asked suspiciously. 

 

“Cum,” Whizzer laughed and they both burst into a hysterical fit of giggles. “So, you really like my magic tricks then?”

 

“I like everything you do, baby.” Marvin smiled. 

 

“You’re too sweet on me,” Whizzer scoffed. “Never stop.”

 

“I won’t,” Marvin promised, shaking his head and holding Whizzer a little closer. “Not ever.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

Whizzer snorted. “You know, not everything has to be a competition. You don’t have to win at  _ everything. _ ” 

 

Marvin smiled. “I know.” And he hadn’t always, but he did now. “Let’s get takeout.”

 

“And cuddle on the couch,” Whizzer added.

 

“Yes,” Marvin agreed. “We’ll watch Dukes of Hazzard.”

 

“Well, come on, what are we waiting for?” Whizzer asked and happily untangled himself from Marvin and got to his feet. He hurried for his clothes and Marvin watched him

  
Yeah, Marvin’s boyfriend was  _ really  _ hot. 


End file.
